1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horseshoe trimming devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved horseshoe trimming device adapted for securement to a conventional farrier's anvil. In order to properly shoe a horse, a farrier must conform a horseshoe blank to the particular configuration of the horse's hoof. Conventionally, the horseshoe blank is heated and hammered against an anvil to bend the shoe to the desired configuration. Because it is difficult for horse owners to transport horses, it is the common practice for the farrier to travel, with the necessary tools and equipment, to the location of the horse to be shod. Thus, the amount and weight of the farrier's equipment is limited to that which may be conveniently and efficiently transported. This has in the past limited the use of hydraulic presses and shears for the in situ forming of horseshoe blanks to the desired configuration. In the conventional method of trimming the arcuate free ends of a generally U-shaped horseshoe blank to the desired length, a rectangular shank having a sharpened upper end cutting edge is inserted into a rectangular socket conventionally provided in a farrier's anvil. The horseshoe blank is then heated and held against the sharpened edge by suitable pliers or tongs. The farrier then repeatedly strikes the horseshoe blank with a hammer to trim the horseshoe ends to the desired length. This operation requires a great deal of physical strength and a large amount of skill and craftsmanship. Additionally, the operation is fatiguing to the farrier as well as being inordinately time consuming. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a device for trimming the arcuate free ends of a U-shaped horseshoe blank which utilizes a compound pivotal linkage to actuate a shear blade with a minimum of effort.